1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotary developing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rotary developing device provided in an image forming device that is rotated by an input gear member to which motive force is input from a drive source.
2. Background Information
Image forming devices for forming color images include a plurality of developing units each containing a different color developer. There are image forming devices that, for size reduction, include a rotary developing device in which a plurality of developers is installed on a rotatable frame (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H 1-24361).
In this image forming device that includes a rotary developing device, when forming a color image, the frame that supports the developing units that house the developer of each color is rotated to bring a developing unit to the developing position, and images in the respective colors are formed. In this way, a single full color image is formed.
When developing with the rotary developing device, it is necessary to position a developing unit at the developing position where developing can be carried out. If the position of the developing unit deviates from the developing position the image quality is reduced. Therefore, it is necessary to position the developing units at the developing position with high accuracy.
In the rotary developing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-24361, a control is necessary to stop each developing unit at the predetermined developing position. Therefore, a complex control is used to position the developing units at the developing position.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rotary developing device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.